The annual Gordon Research Conference on Proteins is one of the most important meetings in the world concerned with protein biochemistry. Conferees come from all over the world and many different areas of research are represented. This meeting provides the opportunity for the interaction of research workers in different areas, as well as the opportunity for the presentation of the newest and most exciting research in protein biochemistry.